Pray That It Kills Me
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: "I don't care anymore, Kurt. I've tried and tried with them, and it has gotten me nowhere. I can't do this anymore.", said Sam as he continued down the highway late at night. "Sam! Come on. You're going to get hit by a car!", called out Kurt as he desperately tried to locate the boy among the busy highway. Puck/Finn/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam woke up to sun shinning in through the drapes on the window of the guest room, he could hear Finn and Puck across the hall in Finn's room. Their low moans and growls could be heard through the walls, so Sam pulled a pillow over his head and tried to block it out. _For this being a three way relationship, it sure doesn't feel like it. _He slowly sat up in bed and rolled his head on his shoulders, placing the pillow back down, just as Kurt walked into the room with confusion in his eyes. The brunette pointed to Finn's room and then to Sam, who just looked down and shook his head. "What'd they do, kick you into the guest room again?", asked Kurt as he sat down beside Sam as placed his hand on his back, trying to help him wake up a bit. The blonde was always slow to wake up when it came to mornings. "It's becoming like a routine, Kurt. Almost as if I'm not even in the relationship with them.", explained Sam as he started to full wake up.

"When was the last time one of them said 'I love you' to you?", asked Kurt as he helped the blonde make the bed and open the drapes to get some light into the room. "The first night we were together, all three of us. But it hasn't happened since then. I tried last night and I guess neither of them heard me.", said Sam as he slipped on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black t-shirt, brushing out his hair in the mirror hanging on the wall, trying to get it to look exactly right. "That's not right, Sam. You deserve better than that.", said Kurt as he walked up behind him and fixed the back of his hair. He could the hurt look in the blonde's eyes, he knew how much he loved Puck and Finn, and it was time for those two to reciprocate the feeling. "Come on downstairs and help me make up breakfast. They'll come down when they wake up.", Kurt said as he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. "More like when they finish.", whispered Sam as he walked up to Kurt's side and followed him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Where should we start, Kurt? You seem to know how to run a kitchen in tip top shape.", asked Sam as he flipped on the lights. "Uh-uh, not this time. We're doing it your way, anything you want to make we'll make.", said Kurt as he slid a recipe book over to the blonde, who looked shocked to even have the choice of what to make. "How about we do a Tennessee favorite that runs in my family? We won't be needing this.", asked Sam as he put the recipe book back under the sink with the others. Kurt looked curious and confused all in one, making the blonde chuckle at his reaction. "Relax, Kurt. It's not the usual type of breakfast but it's a favorite of my family and everybody who tries it loves it.", explained Sam as he started to get out mixing bowls and the ingredients. "Tell me what we need, Chef Samuel.", said Kurt as he walked over and helped get the bowls down from the cupboard. "If I can remember correctly we're going to need flour, baking powder, salt, white sugar, shortening, and milk.", explained Sam as he took out baking sheets.

Kurt opened the fridge and took out the milk and shortening, placing them on the counter before directing Sam to where he could find the flour and baking powder. Sam stood on his toes to reach the flour and almost successfully dumped it on them both, only having a few small spurts of flour land on them. He cracked an innocent smile at Kurt who just slapped his arm while he laughed, knowing he couldn't resist the 'Oops?' look on Sam's face. "Okay, I'll get the flour down. You go get the salt out of the drawer near the stove.", ordered Kurt as he shook flour out of his fixed up hair. "Yes, Sir.", said Sam as he saluted the smaller boy and dodged another swat at his arm as he took out the salt, preheating the oven as he did so. "Cocky in the morning, are we?", asked Kurt as he started to measure out the ingredients into the bowl. "Maybe.", said Sam as he started to grease up the baking sheet with Crisco. Kurt mixed the ingredients in the bowl and then slid it to Sam, who sprinkled flour on the counter before placing the dough down onto it, kneading it all together before splitting it and forming it into many small balls.

"Will you at least tell me what we're making?", asked Kurt as he started to place the balls of dough onto the sheet, placing the baking sheet into the oven as Sam set the timer. "We are making biscuits and gravy.", explained the blonde as he slid out a small pan to make the gravy in, turning on one of the oven burners. "Biscuits and gravy? Where did you get this idea?", asked Kurt as he put away the unwanted ingredients. Sam brushed flour off of his shirt and brushed it off of the back of Kurt's shirt, earning a surprised squeak from the boy. "A family recipe. My Grandma made it, taught my Mom, who then taught me. And now I'm teaching you.", said Sam as he shook flour out of his hair. "Let me guess, I'm your taste tester.?", asked Kurt as he helped measure out the flour and milk. "Yes, Mr. Kurt. You're the guinea pig of this.", said Sam as he poured in the flour and milk, followed by butter, salt, and pepper. The blonde started to mix the gravy together as the timer on the oven started to beep, he moved to the side when he felt a hand on his hip guiding him out of the way. Kurt turned off the oven and took out the baking sheet, placing it onto the counter as the house filled with the smell of homemade baking.

"It looks amazing.", said Sam as he turned off the burner and placed a hot pad on the counter, before moving the pan over onto it. "It smells amazing. I can't wait to try it.", said Kurt as he was practically bouncing up and down beside him. Sam placed his hands on his shoulders to hold him in place, holding back laughter as he did it. "Go wake up the other two and I'll serve everything up.", Sam said as he took down four plates and placed them on the counter. "I'll be back before you have the time to say Prada.", said Kurt as he took off up the stairs. "Prada!", called out Sam as he watched the brunette go up the stairs and back the hall. The blonde tore up a few of the biscuits and placed them on the plate, before he spooned on some of the gravy, making sure it covered only a portion of the biscuits. Sam placed the plates on the bar just as Kurt walked back downstairs, followed by Finn and Puck who were only partially dressed. "Breakfast is served.", said Kurt as he passed out the plates, taking up his spot by Sam at the bar.

Both Puck and Finn dug into the food on their plates, letting out satisfied sounds at the taste. "This is really good, Kurt.", said Finn as he talked around a full mouth, with a grin on his face. "How'd you make this, Hummel?", asked Puck as he swallowed down his last bite, scrapping up the rest of the scraps of biscuits and gravy. "I didn't make it, Puck. Sam made it, I just helped out.", replied Kurt as he too let out a satisfied moan in approval at the taste. "I told you you'd like it.", said Sam as nudged shoulders with the other boy. Finn looked up from his plate in confusion and Puck soon followed in that action. "Hey, dude.", said Finn as he got up the table with his plate in hand. "When did you get here, Sam?", asked Puck as he looked over at him from his position at the table. Sam forced himself to swallow the bite he had in his mouth, doing it with great difficulty, since it felt as if there were a lump in his throat. "I'm gonna, I'm just gonna go. I'll see you at school, Kurt.", said Sam as he fought hard to keep his tears at bay even though his voice was thick.

"Sam.", started Kurt as he went to stop the blonde, anger growing in him when he saw tears in the usually cheerful eyes of his friend. "Don't, Kurt. Please. It's fine.", explained Sam as he quickly picked up his backpack. The blonde placed a kiss on Finn's cheek and Puck's cheek before he made his way outside. Neither of the boys made a move to stop him or even place a kiss on his cheek in return for anything. "I can't believe you two.", hissed out Kurt as he picked up his bag and jacket, taking Sam's jacket off of the coat rack before he walked outside and tried to catch up with blonde who was probably freezing by now. Leaving his very confused step brother and his friend behind at the house, who were giving each other identical looks of shock and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

By the time Kurt caught up with Sam it was in the hallway before their first period English class. The blonde had just opened his locker when the brunette made his way over to him, panting like he had just ran a marathon. "What did you do? Sprint here?", asked Sam as he took out him English book and tablet, followed by a peppermint chapstick. "No. Yes. Kinda. I was trying to catch up with you. You left in a hurry and forgot your jacket, you probably froze on your way over here.", explained Kurt as he tried to recompose himself. "I'm sorry about that, I just had to get out of there. They didn't even remember the fact that I was with them last night. And yes, I did freeze on my way over here. I thought about turning back for my jacket but kept going.", explained Sam as he rolled the chapstick on over his pink lips. His cheeks were flushed from the cold air and he looked as if he were still shivering.

"Put this on and don't take it off until you're warm, Sam.", ordered Kurt as he handed over the jacket. "Yes, Sir.", said Sam mockingly as he put on the jacket and zipped it up clear to the top. The blonde shut his locker and walked with Kurt over to his, cowering away when the smaller boy took out his can of hairspray. "What? Big and bad Sam afraid of a little can of hairspray?", teased Kurt as he turned the can towards the blonde, who put up his arms to cover his face. "No, I'm not afraid of it. Finn hates it when I put hairspray in my hair, he brushed it all out the first time I did it.", said Sam as he kept his arms up until the can was safely put back into the locker. "You can put your arms down now. Here come your two boys.", said Kurt as he gathered his own English book and closed his locker. Sam looked down the hallway and saw both Puck and Finn walking towards them, he could have sworn he heard Kurt growl in anger at the pair.

"You want me to stay?", whispered Kurt into Sam's ear as he eyed up the two. "I got this, Kurt. Go on to class.", whispered Sam as he two eyed up the pair leaning against the lockers. The blonde watched as the brunette shimmied his way on down the hall and into their English classroom before he turned and faced his boyfriends. "What was wrong this morning, Sam? You left in a hurry.", asked Puck as he slung and arm around the blonde's shoulders. Sam was resisting the urge to just sink into those arms and stay like that forever, he had to keep his mask on and strength clear. "You guys didn't realize that I was with you last night, did you? We came back to Finn and Kurt's place together.", asked Sam as he looked up at the taller boys. He could see the guilt in Finn's eyes and the grip around his shoulders tightened. "I didn't think so.", Sam said as he shook the arm off of his shoulders and fixed his jacket, putting his mask on a bit thicker to hide the hurt.

Both boys watched as their blonde boyfriend made his way down the hall and into the classroom where he sat down beside Kurt. "We really messed up, didn't we?", asked Finn as he watched guiltily down the hallway. "It sure seems like we did, babe. Sam seems like he's really upset about it.", replied Puck as he watched his blonde baby walk into the classroom without looking back. "We need to figure out to fix this before it gets worse.", said Finn as he walked down the hall with Puck loyally at his side. For once the taller of the boys had the right idea, they needed to do something before it does get worse. "Lets ask Kurt later on when he's alone, maybe he'll know what to do?", asked Puck as they walked into their classroom and took their seats in the middle, as Kurt and Sam stayed in the back of the room. "Ask him now. Pass him a note.", whispered Finn as he slid a piece of paper to the mowhawk headed teen.

**Kurt. We need your help. **

_**With what, Puck? **_

**With Sam, he's really upset with us right now. We don't know what to do. Ideas? **

_**I'm here for Sam. What you guys are doing to him is not right. You need to make it up to him. **_

**How? He barely says a word to us. **

_**Do something that Sam enjoys doing and do it together. Like horseback riding or volunteering at the local Pitt Bull shelter. **_

**Sam likes those things? **

_**Do you two even know anything about Sam? Besides the fact that he loves comic books and Avatar and does amazing impressions? **_

**No. We really don't. That's why we're asking you for help. **

_**I'm going to tell you and Finn two things. Step up your game and treat him right. **___


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

POKE. "Stop.". POKE. "Sam.". POKE. "What?". POKE. "Quit it.". POKE. "Samuel Xavier Evans!", hissed Kurt as he turned around in his Biology seat to face the grinning blonde. POKE. "I'm going to take that from you if you don't stop.", warned the brunette from his seat in front of Sam. POKE. "Samuel.". POKE. "Okay, that's it.", said Kurt as he quickly snatched away the pen from the blonde's hand. "You're no fun.", pouted Sam as he layed his head down on his folded arms. "I warned you. You're too hyper for me.", Kurt said as he put the pen into his bag, moving he bag to the lab table when the blonde reached for the bag. "I'm not that hyper.", defended Sam as he blew his bangs out of his eyes. "Yes you are. You drank a monster last period an energy drink before then and you just finished off a monster two minutes ago.", added in Kurt. He smiled in satisfaction as the blonde smiled to himself, he was clearly happy with himself.

Kurt tried his best to hold back laughter as Sam continued to wiggle around in his seat and make funny faced at him. A giggle left his mouth when the blonde crossed his eyes and puffed up his cheeks like a chipmunk. "You need to go for a run or something. Burn off your energy.", said Kurt as he tapped the boy on his arm. "But its fun just poking you. So I'm gonna take back my pen and start doing that again.", stated Sam as he reached for his friend's bag. Kurt quickly slapped his hand away and placed the bag further away from the boy, watching as Sam rubbed his red hand and pouted in his seat. "No more pens for you.", the brunette said sternly, wagging his finger playfully at the boy. The bell rang loudly above their heads and everybody gathered up their books. "Class dismissed.", called out their Teacher as he too gathered up his papers. Sam picked up all of his books and gathered up his scattered papers and made sure he didn't drop any. When he looked down and saw that his tablet was half hanging off the table, he bent over and took the rings of the tablet in his teeth and picked it up.

"What are you doing?", asked Kurt as he laughed at the boy who was starting to resemble a golden retriever. "I 'oul'n't 'ick it u'.", explained Sam from behind the tablet in his mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes and reached up, taking the tablet out of his best friend's mouth. "Come again?", he asked him as they walked into the hallway that was now full of students. "I couldn't pick it up.", translated Sam as he reached out his hand hand from beneath his stack of books and waved it at Kurt, trying to get hold of the tablet. The smaller boy let out another round of giggles and placed the tablet into the blonde's hands, who was grinning at him again. "You know what that reminds me of?", asked Sam as they reached his locker. "What?", asked Kurt as he looked up at him. Sam raised up both his arms, as if he were a T-Rex and waved them around. "I have a big head and little arms.", said the blonde as he did an impression, then looked down at the floor at all of his spilled books. Sam looked at Kurt like, 'How did that happen?'.

Kurt burst out into a fit of laughter and held his sides tightly and Sam couldn't help but laugh along with him as he bent down and picked up all his dropped books. Sam opened his locker and placed all his books inside before he shut the door and helped Kurt straighten back up, who was doubled over in laughter still. "Breathe, Kurt. Breathe.", teased Sam as he gave the boy a gentle and playful shake. "I'm breathing. Now.", said Kurt as he regained his posture and walked with Sam down to his own locker. Kurt placed his books into his locker and once again took out the hairspray, spraying his hair to keep it in place. Sam waved his hand to blow away the excess hairspray that was lingering in the air around them. "If you keep doing that I'm spraying you next.", warned Kurt as he turned the can towards Sam, who cowered away from him. "Death spray.", said Sam as he cowered away from him, causing Kurt to laugh again. "That's what I thought.", said the brunette.

"Come on. Lets get to lunch, I'm starved.", said Sam as he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist tightly. "Good. We need to get some food into your stomach to soak up some of those energy drinks.", said Kurt as he linked arms with Sam and walked with him to the cafeteria. "There's my boo. Linking up arms with Sam I see.", said Mercedes as she met up with them at the cafeteria doors. "I have two arms, 'Cedes.", said Kurt as he linked arms with the girl on his left. "Glad you could join us, Mercedes. Your very shinny today with all that glitter on your shirt.", complimented Sam as they walked into the cafeteria. "I figured I needed some sparkle.", replied Mercedes as they all watched Blaine walk over to them, wearing his signature red bow tie. "Hello, baby. Hey, Mercedes and Sam.", said Blaine as he placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek and led them threw the lunch line. "Hey, Blaine.", replied Kurt as they all gathered their lunches.

When they all returned to the lunch table they took their seats, Sam was about to take his seat between Finn and Puck when Rachel sat down in the seat. So he decided to take up a seat beside Puck, but then had it taken by Santana and Brittany. "What, Trouty Mouth? You wanted to sit here?", asked Santana as she looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "It's fine, Santana. I'll sit somewhere else.", whispered Sam as he turned and made his way over to Mercedes and took a seat beside her. Mercedes looked up at him and mouthed "I'm sorry.". Sam just shook his head and knocked shoulders with her, earning giggles from her in return. It confused him to no end why neither Puck nor Finn objected to their ex girlfriends sitting by them and neither of them made a move to move over near him. _Maybe they really don't want me with them at all. _


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

When it was time for Glee, Sam already had his song picked out for the assignment. It was meant to show your feelings towards the person you love but with a bit of an edge to it. If they wont listen to you, make them listen. If they wont look at you, make them look. It was now time for Sam Evans to make his two boyfriends listen and he knew exactly how to do it. Thanks to a little help from Kurt and Blaine on the song selection for the assignment. Mr. Shuester started off class with his signature clap of the hands. "Who wants to start this assignment off?", asked Mr. Shuester as he turned to face the class. Blaine turned around in his seat and nudged Sam's leg with his hand. "Now's your chance, Sam. Get up there and make them listen to you.", whispered Blaine as he tugged on the blonde's jeans. Sam slowly stood up from his seat and made his way to the front of the class. "May I?", asked Sam as he looked at his teacher. "Of course, Sam. Go ahead and start us off.", said Mr. Shuester as he watched the boy tell the band what song.

**Can't kill the way I feel. **

**Can't stop a hurt so real. **

**Can't kill what I've denied. **

**There's nothing left to sacrifice. **

**I stand on solid ground. **

**Look up from falling down. **

**There's nothing left unsaid. **

**I live with no regrets. **

**I feel so alive. **

**I could die. **

**I would break, I would burn, I would suffer. **

**There's nothing I wouldn't do, do for you. **

**I would lie, I would steal, for no other. **

**You make me feel so alive. **

**So alive I'd do for you. **

**There's nothing left to hide. **

**Want you to see inside. **

**For me there is no doubt. **

**My heart is yours so rip it out! **

**I don't expect you to understand this. **

**I'll take what you give. **

**But I won't take it for granted. **

**I feel so alive. **

**I could die. **

**I would break, I would burn, I would suffer. **

**There's nothing I wouldn't do, do for you. **

**I would lie, I would steal, for no other. **

**You make me feel so alive. **

**Take my heart just rip it out. **

**Rip it out. **

**I'd die for you. **

**Take my heart just rip it out. **

**Rip it out. **

**I would break, I would burn, I would suffer. **

**There's nothing I wouldn't do, do for you. **

**I would lie, I would steal, for no other. **

**You make me feel so alive. **

**So alive I'd die for you. **

**Take my heart just rip it out. **

**Rip it out. **

**I'd die for you. **

**Take my heart just rip it out. **

**Rip it out. **

By the time the song ended Sam was panting as he tried to regain his breath from how much emotion he put into the song. His chest was heaving slightly as he took in air and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Wow, Sam. That was amazing. All the emotion you put into that song blew me away. I never knew you had it in you to get your voice to reach those notes and even the deep ones.", complimented Mr. Shuester as he walked to the front of the class and clapped Sam on the back. "Thank you.", whispered Sam as he blushed lightly from the praise. He took his seat in the back of the room, feeling all eyes on him. Kurt rubbed Sam's arm when he sat down and then glared over at Finn and Puck who were looking at him in complete confusion. "You two still don't get it, do you?", asked Sam as he turned to face his boyfriends.

"Sam. What are we supposed to get?", asked Finn as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the blonde, who rose out of his seat too. "The three of us have been in a relationship with each other for almost 3 months now. For the past month it seems like only you and Noah are in the relationship. I honestly can say that I love both of you with all of my heart. I'd do anything for you. But now it seems like you two don't want to share those feelings with me anymore.", explained Sam as he faced his boyfriends. They both had gaping mouths and wide eyes, as if they had no idea that this was going on at all. "Sam.", said Puck as he made his way to the blonde, only to watch him turn and walk out of the room. "You two are going to lose him.", said Kurt as he followed Sam out of the room a few minutes after with Blaine loyally at his side.

"Sam! Sam, where are you?", called out Blaine as he ran down the hallway looking in every classroom for the blonde. "Blaine? Did you find him yet?", asked Kurt as he walked from the other end of the hallway to his boyfriend's side. "No, I couldn't find him and I looked everywhere.", explained Blaine as he looked around anxiously. "I couldn't find him either. I even checked on the field and in the weight room where he would usually be.", explained Kurt as he led his boyfriend out the front doors of the school as their eyes scanned the parking lot for the blonde headed teen. "His trucks still here.", said Blaine as he walked over to it and looked in through the window. All he could see was Sam's jacket laying on the drivers side seat, it looked as though he hadn't been in the truck since this morning. The sound of screeching tires on the pavement caught their attention. They both looked up in time to see a black car skid to a halt on the road as others stopped and got out of their cars. "I didn't see him. I swear. I didn't see him cross onto the road. I thought he was just going to walk near the barrier but then he tried to cross over onto the other set of lanes and I didn't see him.", explained a panic filled man as he pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Teenage male, 16 years of age! He was struck by a car on Venial Road! Has a fractured skull and possibly a broken leg! We're going to need a CT Scan and an X-Ray! Somebody get a heart monitor on him and check his vitals! Get him hooked up to IV fluids! Let's go people!", called out a Nurse as she wheeled the gurney into a section of the ER and pulled the curtain closed around them. "CT is waiting for us! We'll do the X-Ray as soon as we get him back here!", replied a Nurse as she ran back into the room. "Let's get this moving!", said the other Nurse as he put up the bars on the bed and kicked off the brakes, before wheeling it down the hallway and to the other room, with the other Nurses following him to keep the chords from tangling and his IV from coming out. They wheeled him into the room and slid him over onto the CT table and placed his hanging IV close to him. Nurses stood on the outer sides if anything were to go wrong.

"There's no bleeding in the brain but we need to get his skull closed immediately before he looses any more blood!", said the Doctor running the CT Scan. The Doctor pushed a button and the table slid back out and on the count of 3 they slid him back over onto the bed and untangled his IV from everything else. "Get him back and get that X-Ray done! Put the OR on standby!", ordered the head Nurse as they wheeled him back to the section of the ER and set up the portable X-Ray machine. One of the Nurses took the splint off of Sam's leg and slid the machine over to him, where it took many pictures of his leg from the knee and down. "Get a breathing bag on him!", ordered the head Nurse as she slid the machine away and put up the pictures of the X-Ray on the light. "Clean break of the tibia! We need to get him to the OR, now! There might be a nick in his main artery!", said one of the Nurses as she put the bars back up and unlatched the brakes. They kept the breathing back on Sam as they wheeled him to the elevator and took him up to the OR.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

The rest of Glee club and Mr. Shuester were in their cars and on their way to the hospital once Kurt and Blaine ran in and told them what had just happened. "Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay.", whispered Kurt as he drove as fast as the speed limit would allow him to. "He's going to be okay, Kurt. Sam is a strong guy. He'll pull through this.", reassured Blaine as his grip on the door handle tightened as the speed of the car increased. "He better be for Finn and Puck's sake.", hissed out the brunette as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and slammed on the brakes. "Jesus, baby. Next time I'm driving.", said Blaine as he placed a hand on his chest to calm down his racing heart. Kurt put the car in park and got out, followed by Blaine, as they waited in the parking lot for the other members to show up. "Come on, where are they?", asked Kurt as he looked around the lot for any recognizable vehicles. As if on cue the rest of the New Directions cars pulled into the lot and filled in whatever parking spots they could find.

They all ran into the hospital and to the Nurse's desk in the front, startling the poor woman as they all slammed into the desk at once. "How can I help you?", asked Nurse May as he closed the chart in her hand and placed it on a separate pile. "Samuel Xavier Evans. He was the blonde struck by a car. Where is he?", asked Mr. Shuester as he tried to calm all of his students down. "He's in emergency surgery right now. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait in the waiting room until he's out and in the ICU.", explained Nurse May as she started typing on her computer again, logging in the patients charts. "Thank you.", said Mr. Shuester as he led his students to the waiting room where they all took up seats and fell into a nervous silence. "Emergency surgery. I didn't think it was that bad.", whispered Finn as he looked down at his hands in his lap. "Sammy's going to be fine, babe. He's a fighter, he'll pull through.", said Puck as he rubbed the taller teen's back in slow and small circles. "For your sake he better pull through.", hissed out Blaine as he glared at the two. Their gazes dropped to the floor automatically as they were weighed down with guilt.

All heads shot up quickly when a Doctor carrying a chart walked into the waiting room, removing his face mask as he did so. "Family or guardianship of Samuel Xavier Evans?", asked the Doctor as he walked over to the group of people. "I'm his teacher. How is he, Doctor?", asked Mr. Shuester as he stood up and crossed the room to shake hands with him. "Samuel is now recovering in the ICU with minor damages. He has a broken tibia in his right leg which did cause some minor bleeding in his leg. We put in a few metal plates and screws to mend the bone back together as it heals, he'll have to be on crutches for a few weeks to minimize the usage of his leg. He also has a fractured skull which we did repair with a medical glue which will disintegrate in a few days, so he has a few stitches to his head and a couple bandages to keep it covered. He may suffer temporary hearing loss or blindness from the fracture which caused his brain to bounce around a bit from the force. Other than that Samuel is doing just fine. He's coming down from the anesthesia nicely and he's responding to stimulation.", explained the Doctor as he examined the chart in his hands again.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

When Sam opened his eyes all he could see was darkness, there was no color and no shapes, just darkness. He reached up to rub his eyes to see if something was covering them but he felt nothing except his cool skin. "Hello, Samuel. I'm glad to see that you're awake. Can you hear me? How are you feeling?", asked the Doctor as he walked into the room and checked the hanging IV hooked up to his patient's arm. "I can hear you, I just can't see you. I can't see anything.", answered Sam as he turned his head in the direction of the Doctor's voice. "That's because you have a minor skull fracture from when your head bounced off the pavement. Your sight will return as your wound heals, but it will take a few days. How's your leg feeling? Any pain or discomfort?", asked the Doctor as he examined the chart hanging on the end of the bed. "My leg feels fine. I'm not feeling any pain at all anymore.", replied Sam as he sat up in the bed and almost fell out since his hand slipped off the edge.

The Doctor caught him easily and layed him back down, ignoring the glare he got from the boy. "Use your hands to feel the edge of the bed. Memorize it. You'll be using your hands for a while until your sight comes back. We can't necessarily give you a set of crutches since you can't see, but we will give you something that resembles a walking stick so you know when you're close to something. You're just going to have to be extra careful.", explained the Doctor as he pressed a cold metal stick into the boy's hand, wrapping the loop around his wrist. Sam closed his hand around the top part of the stick and slid his thumb across the metal, getting the feel for the metal and finding his own grip. "Can you describe that for me?", asked the Doctor as he looked down at the blonde. "Its metal. Judging by how hard and cold it is. It feels long, long enough to match my height comfortably. Its in sections, with small grooves marking each one. It has a slightly rounded tip at the end.", explained Sam as he let his hands roam over the stick.

"That's really good for just using your hands. Have you had vision loss before?", asked the Doctor as he watched the boy slide his hand to the end of the bed and then to the edge. "No. I've never had vision loss. I used to play this game with my cousin where we'd place blankets over our heads and walk around like that. Only using our hands to navigate. It was fun until he walked into the wall and I walked into our screen door.", explained Sam with a smile on his face. He was clearly happy to be reliving that memory. "Sounds like you know how to identify anything by your hands which will come in good use for now. You have a lot of visitors out in the waiting room, would you like to see them?", asked the Doctor before he realized his mistake. Sam playfully glared at him but nodded his head anyway. "Sure. Might as well let them in before they worry themselves sick.", said Sam as he switched his position from laying down to sitting up Indian style. He placed the metal stick in his lap and kept the loop wrapped around his wrist.

Sam heard the clicks of the Doctor's shoes on the floor as he walked out of the room and listened to them fade as he made his way down the hallway to the waiting room. In the next minute he heard many sets of footsteps coming back up the hall and into his room, he could feel many sets of stares of him. "I'm fine, guys. Really. Enough with the stares and tension, I don't have to be able to see to know that it's there.", said Sam as he turned towards the direction of the closest person. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from the side and instantly recognized the smell of the perfume. "Hey, Santana.", he said to her as he hugged her back with his free arm, hugging her tightly. "How'd you know?", asked Santana as her voice slightly cracked. "The smell of your perfume. Are you crying?", he asked her as he gently reached up to her cheek and slid his thumb across it. "We all are, Sam. We thought you died when that car hit you.", confessed Santana as her grip on him tightened.

"I'm okay. I promise. Just a little wobbly thanks to the cast but I'm pretty good with my hands now. Since I'm using them to see.", explained the blonde as he felt Santana release him, as the bed dipped down when two people sat down on each side of him. "Wanky.", whispered Santana as she made her way back to Brittany's side, who had just pushed Artie into the room, followed by Mike and Tina. Sam chuckled at the Latina's response and felt one arm go around his shoulders and another arm go around his waist. He let go of the stick to wrap his arms around each person on each of his sides, giving them both an affectionate squeeze. "I feel hair gel on my neck which means Blaine is on my left so Kurt must be on my right.", said the blonde as he hugged them both, feeling their grips tighten around him even more. He could hear sniffles coming from each person in the room and looked around towards everybody. "Come on, guys. If you keep crying you're going to make me cry.", said Sam as he flashed a grin at everybody in the room.

"We can't help it.", said Quinn as she reached forward and stroked the boy's hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, bro. When we heard the news we really thought you weren't going to make it.", said Artie. Sam could hear his gloves on the wheels of his wheelchair as he wheeled himself up to the bed and placed his hand on Sam's knee. "That white stuff on your head makes you look really cute.", added in Brittany from her spot in Artie's lap. Everybody giggled and laughed at the third blonde's reaction to the gauze on the back of his head. "I think you mean the gauze, Brittany.", said Mr. Shuester as he walked into the room and over to his student, looking down at the long cast on his leg. "Looks like we better get creative with your cast, Sam. It looks too white for your taste.", said Mr. Shuester. "Better do it while I can't see, so it'll be a surprise when I get my sight back.", said Sam as he looked towards his teacher's voice. "We should color it blue.", suggested Tina since she knew her friend's favorite color. "Or put Avatar on it.", suggested Mike as he watched the blonde smile big at him.

Sam looked around in confusion when he didn't hear the two voices that he was longing to hear from the moment he came to. "Where's Noah and Finn? Aren't they here?", asked Sam as he looked around more in confusion, trying to pinpoint their voices out in any part of the room and halls. The people in the room suddenly got silent and the tension grew by the second. "They're not here, are they?", asked the blonde as he looked over at Kurt. He felt a hand rubbing up and down on his back, helping him to relax, even though he gripped the stick tighter. "They left about half an hour ago.", said Kurt as he started to rub the boy's good leg. "We're so sorry, Sam.", said Blaine as he continued to rub the blonde's now tense back. Sam placed the end of the stick onto the floor and slid off of the bed, making sure to keep most of his weight on his good leg. "I'm going to go for a walk. I need to do some thinking.", said Sam as he fixed the hospital gown he was wearing so it covered him completely. When the boy was out of the room the tension seemed to grow even more as tempers flared and blood boiled. "Follow him. Make sure he's okay. He might only listen to you two right now.", ordered Mr. Shuester as he watched the blonde limp his way down the hallway. Everybody giggled and chuckled when they saw Sam walk into and open door. "I knew that was there.", called back the blonde as he heard their giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Is this the blue one?", asked Sam as he placed his hand on a shirt on his bed at home. Kurt and Blaine had offered to stay the night with him since his parents were out of town with the little ones. "No.", replied Kurt as he looked down at the red shirt in the boy's hand. "This one?", asked the blonde as he moved his hand to either the second or third shirt, he couldn't tell for sure. "Nope.", replied Kurt with a grin on his face. Sam had insisted that he could pick out his own clothes for the day, but the brunette still wouldn't leave his side for a second. "How about this one?", asked Sam as he placed his hand on another article of clothing. "That would be my jacket.", said Kurt as he gently guided the blonde's hand to the blue shirt. Sam placed his hand down on it and instantly recognized the feeling of the material with a smile on his face. "Thank you. Otherwise I would have been going to school shirtless.", said Sam as he pulled on the shirt,making sure to feel where the tag was first.

"No problem with that.", said Kurt as he winked at the boy, making sure to show his playfulness in his voice since the boy couldn't see his grin. "Kurt Hummel. What would your boyfriend say?", asked Sam as he put on a jacket and slid his hand across the bed to where he set the stick down. "He'd be staring just as much.", said Blaine as he walked into the room and took in what was going on. There were many articles of clothing scattered around on the bed and floor from the two picking them out. Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and laughed lowly at the mess they had made. "Why is Sam wearing your jacket?", asked Blaine curiously as he looked the boy over. The blonde groaned and sat down on the bed as he pulled off Kurt's jacket and slid his hand around until it met the familiar feel of leather. Kurt slapped his boyfriend's arm when he made the comment about the jacket, taking in the upset look on the blonde's face. "You did good, Sam.", praised Blaine in order to get back on his boyfriend's good side.

The brunette smiled and handed Sam his backpack, which he slung onto his back and picked up the stick again. "Now let's go face the challenge of school.", said Sam as he stood up and used the stick for balance since he still had the cast on his leg. "Don't worry about that, Sam. The Principal knows about your situation and you'll have a Teachers Aid at your side until you get your sight back.", explained Kurt as he and Blaine gathered up their own backpacks and jackets. "Can I just skip school?", asked Sam as he turned towards Kurt's voice, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "Turn those off. You know they're my weakness.", said the smaller boy as he looked away, knowing that the blonde couldn't see where he was going. Sam then turned towards where he heard Blaine's voice, hoping his eyes would work on him. "Oh no, blondie. You're going to school today.", said Blaine as he nudged the blonde into the hallway. Sam used the stick to help guide him down the stairs, keeping his hand on the railing to make sure he didn't fall down them.

The ride to McKinley High was not silent at all as the three boys sang every song that came onto the radio. Sam was sliding his hands over everything in Kurt's car that he could reach, memorizing the shapes of the handles and the fabric of the seats. "Kurt, what am I touching? Its fuzzy.", asked Sam as his hands slid over the object. Kurt looked in the rear view mirror at the boy in the back seat, noticing that he was holding the stuffed dog that he kept in the car for decoration. "You're touching a stuffed German Shepard. He's for decoration.", explained Kurt from the driver's side of the car. He and Blaine smiled when they looked in the rear view mirror again and saw the blonde hugging the stuffed dog before he placed it back on the seat beside him. "He's adorable.", whispered Blaine into his boyfriend's ear. "I swear he's a toddler in a teenagers body.", whispered Kurt into his boyfriend's ear. "I'm temporarily blind not deaf. I can hear you both, you know?", said Sam as he tapped both boy's on the shoulders from the backseat. They laughed and turned up the radio, swaying slightly in their seats as they parked in the parking lot at the school.

"I just felt the car stop, meaning we must be at school.", said the blonde as he reached down and picked up the metal stick and put on his backpack. "We're at school. Time to go face the day.", said Blaine as he got out of the car and picked up his own backpack. Sam opened the door and slid out, making sure his cast didn't smack off the car, before he closed the door. "We're walking you into the school and to the Office so you don't get hit by a car or trampled.", said Kurt as he gently grabbed hold of the boy's arm. Sam walked with them across the street and up the stairs, before using his stick on the ground to feel for other people's feet and objects as they made their way to the Office. "Let's get this over with.", he said as they all walked into the Office, Sam could feel the stares the moment they walked into the room. "Continue with your work.", hissed Kurt as he took in the boy's tense appearance.

The people in the Office scrambled as they got back to their desks and started to work on their files and answer phones again. "Hello, Samuel. Meet Mrs. Ray. She'll be your Teachers Aid for the day and until you get your sight back.", said Principal Figgins as he walked out from behind his desk and crossed the room to the three boy with Mrs. Ray at his side. Sam held out his hand and shook the woman's hand with a gentle grip. "Nice to meet you, Samuel.", said Mrs. Ray to him. "Nice to meet you too.", he replied as he released his grip and returned his hand to the metal stick. "Thank you, boys. For making sure he got here safely. I have his schedule and I can take it from here.", she said to Kurt and Blaine with a toss of her black hair. "Alright then. Come on, Kurt.", said Blaine as he tugged on his boyfriend's arm. Kurt freed his grip and hugged Sam tightly, feeling his arms come around him in return. "Have fun today, Sam.", he said to him before they released each other and Kurt followed his hurrying boyfriend put of the room and down the hall to their lockers.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

By the time everybody's lunch period rolled around Sam was a bit edgy from the slushie that Karofsky had throw in his face. He never had a chance of seeing it or even reacting when it hit him in the face and covered his shirt. He made his way to the cafeteria and had managed to get there without running into anything, since his Teachers Aid had been drifting from his side since the slushie hit him. She was probably afraid of being hit by one, too, since the slushie had almost splashed her when it hit him. "Sam?", called out a voice from somewhere near him. He recognized that voice in an instant and his blinded eyes automatically narrowed. "What do you want, Puckerman?", hissed out Sam as he turned in the direction of the voice. He felt hands come down on his shoulders and direct him in the other direction. "Over here.", said Puck as he redirected the boy. The blonde rolled his eyes and turned towards him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Fine. Now that I'm facing the right way. What do you want, Puckerman?", he snapped at the taller boy.

"What happened to calling me Noah? What happened to my Sammy?", asked Puck as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, quickly pulling them back when he heard the boy growl under his breath. "Noah's not here anymore. You're not the Noah I fell in love with. The Noah I fell in love with doesn't just think about himself all the time. He doesn't treat others like dirt.", explained Sam as he walked into the cafeteria, using his metal stick to guide him to the correct table, counting how many steps it takes him until he reached the table. The blonde sat down and heard Puck sit down beside him, before he took in the scent of cologne on his other side, meaning only one thing: Finn. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm really sorry.", said Puck as he rubbed the blonde's back gently. "We're both sorry, Sam. We realized our mistakes and we want to take them back. All of them. We hope you can forgive us?", asked Finn as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Sam bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, which he felt soaking in between his teeth and onto his tongue. He licked it all away before daring to speak.

"I want to forgive you both. I really do. But I can't and I won't. I love you both with my heart but you've hurt me too many times and the cuts are too deep to heal. I'm sorry.", said Sam as he turned from side to side to see each of the boys. "Come on, Sammy. You know we love you.", said Puck and he kissed the boy on the lips, growling when he was roughly pushed away. "Puckerman, I said no. I mean it. Don't even think about it, Hudson.", said Sam in a stern voice as he felt the other boy's breath near his neck. "Let us prove to you tonight how much we love you.", purred Finn into his ear, making the blonde shiver as his breath hit the bare skin of his neck. Sam felt tears starting to well up in his eyes and he quickly brushed them away, excusing himself from the table he walked out of the cafeteria and made his way down the hall, counting the steps until he reached the choir room. When the blonde found a chair, he sat down and flipped the hood of his sweatshirt up, letting the tears fall freely.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

The first thing Santana saw when she walked into the choir room was a teary eyed blonde boy sitting with his hood up in the dark. She turned on the lights, making the boy quickly look in her direction with shock clear on his face. "Whats wrong, Sam? Why are you crying?", asked Santana as she crossed the floor and sat down beside him, tapping his stick with her foot to let him know which side she was on. "I'm fine, Santana. It's nothing you need to worry about.", replied Sam as he wiped his eyes and swallowed hard, letting the Latina slide his hood back. "Tell me, Trouty. Come on.", coaxed Santana as she rubbed his back and ran her hand through his hair the way he liked it. "It's Puck. He just, he kissed me. And Finn tried to kiss my neck.", explained Sam as he turned in her direction. He could literally sense her temper rise to a 'Dangerous Santana' level. "Hell to the no, Sam! Where are they?! I'm going to go all Lima Heights on their asses!", said Santana as she quickly stood up from her seat, almost knocking the chair over in the process.

"Santana, calm down. It's okay. I'll get them back some day. Karma will come around in full bitch mode.", said Sam as he stood up too and placed his hands on her arms until they reached her shoulders. "It's not okay, Sam! After all that they did to you, it's not okay! You're coming with me.", said Santana as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the choir room. "Slow down, please. You're gonna make me trip over my own two feet. Where are we going?", asked Sam as she slowed down to make sure he wouldn't trip over anything or trip over his feet. "We're going to study hall. To find Kurt and his Hobbit.", explained Santana as she dragged him into the Library and over to the pair. She picked up a random book and dropped it on the table in between them to get their attention making both of the boys jump in surprise. "Jesus Santana. What bit you in the ass?", asked Kurt as he placed a hand on his chest to slow his racing heart, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Your step brother and his boyfriend.", snapped Santana as she sat down, using her foot to guide a chair behind Sam's legs. "Thank you, Satan.", replied the blonde jokingly as he sat down beside her, keeping the stick in between his legs. "What did they do?", asked Blaine as he placed a hand on Kurt's arm when he saw the boy's eyes narrow. "Well, let's see. Puckerman kissed him out of the blue and Finn made a move to go for his neck.", said Santana as she looked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye, seeing his jaw clench and his grip tighten on the stick. Blaine's jaw hit the floor and Kurt looked murderous by now, his eyes were narrowed and his face was getting red. "Did they do anything else?", asked Kurt as he forced himself to unclench his jaw. "They wanted to show me how sorry they were. By the way they were both going for a part of my body with their mouth, they must have meant sex.", said Sam as he looked in Kurt's direction. "We need to do something.", said Blaine as he too started to get angry. "I can go all Lima Heights on their asses.", suggested Santana with a grin on her face. "Naw, Santana. I think it's time that I show them a little bit of Southern Hospitality, from the wrong side of the tracks.", said Sam as he stood up.

"What do you mean, Sam?", asked Kurt as he looked at the blonde in confusion, trying to ignore a happily clapping Santana. "I may be from Tennessee, but I'm from a rough part of Tennessee. I know cars inside and out, front to back, and I can know how to fuck one up with my eyes closed.", said Sam as he picked up his stick. "I'll take you to the parking lot. Are you two coming?", asked Santana as she placed a hand on Sam's arm. "Of course.", said Kurt as he jumped up and dragged Blaine with him. "I'm going to go have some fun.", said the blonde with a smile on his face and a glint in his sightless eyes. "Oh boy. Here we go.", said Blaine as he followed the blonde and Latina out into the parking lot with his boyfriend on his arm. "Exactly how are you going to do anything without any tools?", asked Kurt as he looked towards the blonde who was being led over to Finn and Puck's cars which were parked side by side.

"Just leave that one to me, Kurt. Puck keeps a crowbar in the back of his truck, I can get this done in a heartbeat.", explained Sam as he reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out the crowbar, before he reached into the back of his pocket and pulled out a black handled switch blade. "Damn, Sammy. Where'd you get that?", asked Santana as she watched in amazement as he opened it with a flick of his wrist and a click. "Where I'm from you have to carry one of these with you at all times. Comes in handy during a fight if you're not near a busted bottle or a bike chain.", explained the blonde as he knelt down on his knees and used the crowbar to unscrew the bolts on the hubcaps of the mowhawk headed teen's truck. He tossed the hubcaps into the bed of the truck and handed the bolts to Santana, before he made his way over to Finn's truck, doing exactly the same, handing the bolt to Santana again. "Their not going anywhere for a while. Their car will start but it won't be able to go anywhere without the tires falling off.", said Sam with a satisfied grin on his face.

Blaine and Kurt were clapping with Santana, they all had huge smiles on their faces as they took in the fact that Sam did have a rebellious side to him. "How about we all skip Glee club and just go to Lima Bean for a coffee and a celebratory cookie?", asked Kurt as he looked over at Blaine. "Sounds good to me. Let's go. My car or yours?", asked Blaine as he looked over at his boyfriend. "We'll take mine since it has Sam's stuffed German Shepard in it.", said Kurt as he led everybody over to his car. "Santana, you're going to want to ditch those bolts. Wait. Sam's German Shepard?", asked the blonde as he turned to look at Kurt in confusion. Santana giggled at him and scattered the bolts around in the parking lot. "Make them work for them.", she said to them as they reached the brunette's car. "Yes. Sam's German Shepard. You took a liking to it the moment your hand landed on it and you didn't even know what it looked like.", said Kurt as they all got into the car. "You're amazing, Kurt. Thank you.", said Sam as he hugged the boy from behind the driver's seat.

"No problem, Sammy. Now sit down before I wreck.", said Kurt as he nudged the boy back into his seat. "You don't need to damage your baby.", said Blaine as he looked back at Sam and Santana who were sitting in the backseat. Santana was leaning against his arm with her hand in his and Blaine could tell that they were close friends. Both boys looked in the rear view mirror when they heard laughter from the backseat, seeing Santana with the stuffed dog in her hands, making its nose touch a ticklish spot on Sam's neck. "Your gonna get it, Santana.", warned Sam playfully before he started to tickle her sides. He was rewarded by a shocked squeal followed by a fit of giggles and laughter from the girl. "No fair.", said Santana between her laughter as she forced his hands away before she started to tickle him again. Sam's laughter filled the car and lightened everybody's mood, it was great to hear Sam laughing again. "Okay. Okay. I give in, I give in. I can't breathe.", gasped out Sam as he brought his arm down around his sides to protect them from her hands.

"Calm down you two, we're here.", said Kurt as he pulled the car into a parking space and put it in park. "You two are a bunch of toddlers, I swear to it.", said Blaine as they all got out of the car. "You watch it, Hobbit. Or I'll go all Lima Heights on you.", warned Santana as she pointed at him with a smile on her face. Blaine stuck his tongue out at the girl as they walked into the coffee shop, automatically hearing Kurt groan in annoyance. "Seriously. When is he never here?", asked the brunette as he looked in the direction on a boy wearing a Warbler uniform. "Be nice, Kurt. Sebastian's not that bad.", said Blaine as they all walked to the counter to place their orders. "He's a creep.", said Kurt with an eye roll. "A sneak.", added in Santana. "I don't know him.", said Sam as he felt that he should answer too. They all laughed at him since he had a blank expression on his face when he answered.

"Blaine, Sam, go and find us a table, please. We'll get the orders in.", said Kurt since he knew his boyfriend's order by heart. "Go on, blondie. There's a clear path, you won't trip.", promised Santana as she guided his arm to Blaine's hand who guided him to a table. He heard three chairs scrape across the tiled floor and knew that somebody had joined them. When Sam sat down in his seat he made a move to place his hand on the table, accidentally placing his hand on another hand. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry. I can't really see anything right now.", said Sam as he tapped the stick with his foot and started to slid his hand away. He heard a smooth chuckle coming from the boy on his right and knew that it was Sebastian in an instant. "If you wanted to hold hands, all you had to do was ask.", whispered Sebastian into his ear as he gently took the blonde's hand back into his.


End file.
